


No Rush

by blameless_nameless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oops, gonna be way longer than it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameless_nameless/pseuds/blameless_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi Yuutarou badly needs help with matters of the heart. Thank goodness his doting senpai are there to assist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What a shit summary/title/story/author.  
> Nonetheless, here we are.  
> Based on [that Tumblr post](http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/120664777684/all-the-3rd-years-know-of-kindaichis-crush-on), since I promised I would~
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://staplesfics.tumblr.com)

“Alright, guys, pack it up! Good work today.”

Kindaichi followed the rest of the team as they carried equipment into the supply closet and swept the floors, then filed out of the gym into the clubroom to change. They finished quickly, everyone eager to go home after a hard practice. 

Beside him, Kunimi slung his bag over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”

Kindaichi walked home with Kunimi almost every day. Which, don’t get him wrong, Kindaichi loved. Usually, they talked about stupid, trivial things, but occasionally, when one or the other had something heavier on their mind, the conversation became much deeper. Their walk home was when they could grow closer as friends. That time meant a lot to Kindaichi. But it was also exhausting spending so much time alone with Kunimi. He was always good company, but he made Kindaichi’s heart race, and his stomach always did that thing where it lifts and turns over. He always tried to hide his nerves, but it was getting more and more difficult by the day. He had to swallow his pride and admit that he needed help… handling things.

“Um,” Kindaichi glanced to his right, where he knew the third years were huddled, complaining about exam preparations while they finished changing. “I have a— a thing. Tomorrow, though?”

Kunimi’s eyes carefully followed the path of Kindaichi’s, then turned back to Kindaichi himself. “Tomorrow.”

Kindaichi mumbled an apology as Kunimi left the room, then took a deep breath and turned. “O-Oikawa-san? And – um – Iwaizumi-san?”

They turned to face him. His cheeks suddenly felt very hot.

“Can I talk to you guys about something?” he asked, tightening and loosening and tightening his grip on the strap of his bag.

They looked at each other, brows slightly wrinkled in the middle, then turned back to Kindaichi. Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa dropped a hand onto Kindaichi’s shoulder with a bright, “What can we do for our precious kouhai?”

Most of the team had already left the clubroom, but there were still a few stragglers left, so Kindaichi remained silent, trying and failing to maintain eye contact with his senpai.

Oikawa’s head tilted to the side, eyes fixed on Kindaichi’s face. “Is it really that hard to say?”

Iwaizumi dug his elbow into Oikawa’s ribs, a look of satisfaction spreading across his face at the low _oof!_ drawn from his lungs. “We’ll wait until we have the room.”

Kindaichi sighed heavily, relieved at Iwaizumi’s good sense. So they sat on the bench and waited – no more than a minute or two – until the last of their teammates left the room, wishing them a safe trip home. Not a second later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s eyes locked onto Kindaichi, hands braced on their knees. Kindaichi chewed his lip.

“Could you, um – tone down the intensity a little bit? Please?”

They must not have realized what they were doing, because they immediately relaxed their posture and settled into a casual attentiveness. Oikawa’s eyes were still shining. Kindaichi thought maybe he was excited by the idea of one of his kouhai coming to him for advice. He admired that confidence. If he were in Oikawa’s position, he would still be nervous.

“So, what can we help you with, kid?” Oikawa wagged his eyebrows. “Got a crush or something?”

The flush spread from Kindaichi’s cheeks up to his ears. “Yeah, actually, that’s… You got me.”

Oikawa froze for a moment, then shook Iwaizumi’s arm excitedly until his hand was forcibly removed. “Seriously? I mean – who is it? Someone we know?”

“You do, actually, yeah. It’s – he’s on the team.”

“The team? Our – _our_ volleyball team?”

Kindaichi nodded meekly.

“Well, tell us _who_ , you tease!” Oikawa grabbed his wrist and tugged him down to sit on the floor in front of the bench. “Is it Yahaba? I don’t blame you. Who among us hasn’t felt their heart skip a beat at those bright eyes and soft hair? I’ll be the first to admit—”

Iwaizumi broke in here, rolling his eyes. “It’s Kunimi, you dumbass.”

“Kuni…”

“You’re too enthusiastic. There’s no need for prose, so give it a rest already.” He turned to Kindaichi. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Kindaichi fumbled silently for an answer before he managed to find his voice. “Uh, yeah. How did you…?”

“You two are practically attached at the hip. Who else would it be?”

Kindaichi’s insides twisted with horror. “It’s that obvious?”

Iwaizumi nodded, then turned to Oikawa, whose expression had changed from confusion to realization. He began to nod slowly. Kindaichi wanted to sink into the floor, but instead, he settled for hiding his face in his hands.

“Does _he_ know?” Kindaichi mumbled, voice muffled behind his palms.

Iwaizumi hummed. “Hard to tell. He’s so reserved about personal things, y’know?”

“Do you not want him to know?” Oikawa asked, confusion returning to his features. “What’s the goal here, then?”

Kindaichi groaned. “I don’t know! That’s why I’m—! That’s why I needed to talk about it.” He peeked through his fingers at his senpai. “What do you guys think?”

Oikawa jumped in almost immediately. “You should encourage the relationship, of course! Nudge it along a little, and if he seems okay with that, you can ask him out properly!

Kindaichi considered that for a moment. It seemed good in theory, but… “How does that work, exactly?”

“How does what work?”

“The – ‘nudging it along’ thing. How does that work?”

The room was silent for a moment. Oikawa blinked. “Haven’t you ever flirted before?”

Blood rushed to every inch of Kindaichi’s face. “N-no? Or at least, I don't think so.”

Oikawa slowly turned his face to Iwaizumi, his intentions plastered all over his face.

“No,” Iwaizumi said sternly. “Absolutely not.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“ _No_.”

“He needs my help, Iwa-chan! It's my responsibility as his senpai!”

“Oikawa,” he warned, voice dripping with vague threats.

Oikawa left the bench and dropped to the floor with Kindaichi, all his intensity from before returning to his eyes. He laid his hands on either side of Kindaichi’s face. “I have so much to teach you.”


	2. [ANNOUNCEMENT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrrysorry

Gaahhh. I didn't want to just copy+paste the same announcement on all my fics, but GOD, this got exhausting FAST.

The quick & dirty: I'm quitting fic! I haven't been involved in fandom at all for a while, and I'm laser-focused on original stories SO.

I'm giving away my fics! Yaaayyy! I just don't want them to end just bc I'm a bum?? It's a whole thing lmao. I have various amounts of notes and materials for each of my ongoing projects that I can pass on to whoever takes over. For the transition chapter, I'll want to be involved to some extent, and then after that, I'll hit the road, but of course you'll always be welcome to harass me with questions or for beta-reading or for chatting if you so choose.

I hope that covers everything! Aahhh!

If you're interested in taking over this or any of my other ongoing fics, send me a message! @staplesfics on Tumblr!


End file.
